


Although My Lips Are Blue

by CrabsOnBikes



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Harley feels safe and secure for once, Hurt/Comfort, Ivy loves Harley, Kind of a vent fic?? Idk, Nightmares, Past Abuse, They’re my comfort lesbians, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabsOnBikes/pseuds/CrabsOnBikes
Summary: Harley wakes up from a nightmare about Joker, and Ivy is quick to comfort her.Title from “i wanna be your girlfriend” by girl in red
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel (mentioned), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Although My Lips Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve been wanting to write Harlivy stuff for a while now, and I’ve finally motivated myself to do it! I’m kinda new to writing fics soooo this might suck. 
> 
> Also, I have officially decided that Ivy calls Harley Berry as a pet name because of her hair and p l a n t s. This is how I get serotonin now.

Harley was tough. She had been through hell in back, and she had gotten through generally unscathed. That’s why it was such a shock when she started having nightmares.

Usually, she could handle the terrors just fine. Sure, she would freak out a little, but it was generally fine. Then they started changing. Getting more personal. 

She now often found herself having nightmares about Joker- about everything that happened with him. Everything from being shoved out windows to being shot for fun. It was purely horrifying. She realized that now, and her mental health was suffering because of it.

After a particular nasty one, she shot awake and found herself shaking violently. This wasn’t like her. That just made everything worse. She was unable to hold back a sob as she reflected on what just happened, gripping onto her arms as she tried to silence herself.

Unfortunately, it didn’t work out as she felt Ivy stir beside her. 

“Harley- Honey, what’s wrong-?” The redhead asked frantically, her eyes wide as she scanned the blonde. Never in all their years of friendship, or even while they were dating, had she seen her like this. 

Harley couldn’t manage a response and instead just sobbed louder, seeing as she no longer had a reason to be quiet. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her into Ivy’s chest, her face now buried as her tears soaked the t-shirt she had worn to bed.

Ivy reached up and began to gently pet Harley's hair, rubbing her arm with her other hand. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this. It absolutely broke her heart. 

She had always hated Joker; she hated all egotistical men, in all honesty. But he had a special place in her mind that was only reserved for the biggest assholes on the planet. A place that was full of rage, nothing but hatred. He was in the deepest pit of it for everything she did to Harley.

“Berry, you gotta tell me what’s wrong.. Otherwise I can’t help you get better.” Ivy said softly, continuing to play with the shorter’s soft hair.

Harley hiccuped and lifted her head, looking at her green skinned partner. 

“Joker..” she whimpered, sniffling. “I- I had a nightmare about him. That I was back together with him. And- and-“ She got cut off by another tight hug.

“Oh, strawberry.. I’m so sorry.” Ivy comforted, burying her face in Harley’s hair. “Baby, you don’t need to be scared of him anymore. I’m gonna make sure he never hurts you again.” And that was a promise. One she intended to keep. 

Harley nodded a bit, still trying to calm herself down. She eventually managed to stop her sobbing, cuddling into Ivy’s chest. 

“Mm… I love you, Red.” Harley said quietly, looking up at her girlfriend again.

Ivy smiled a bit.

“I love you too, my berry baby. Now how about we go back to bed? I’ll make you some pancakes tomorrow morning, and then we can go beat up those assholes who have been illegally dumping waste in the ocean if you’re feeling up to it.” Harley nodded at the suggestion, laying back down. She was a little surprised when she was pulled back into Ivy’s embrace, but she certainly wasn’t mad about it. She sighed contently and eventually fell back asleep, her face tucked into Ivy’s chest as her hair got played with. 

All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to get comforted.


End file.
